The present invention relates to air-catching apparatus to limit air spillage from a refrigerated air curtain at the open frontage of a commercial refrigerated reach-in open-display cabinet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method to prevent the refrigerated air curtain from spilling out of the base of a reach-in commercial open-display refrigerated cabinet. Such refrigerated cabinets are widely used to display goods that need to be kept cold but which are accessible by reaching in through an open frontage of the cabinet. In order to keep the goods cold despite the open frontage, a curtain of refrigerated air is directed from the top of the frontage down to its base from where it is re-circulated.
Over recent years, concerns over energy production have become ever more relevant as stocks of fossil fuels are depleting worldwide. Production of electricity is central to these concerns and various ways in which electricity is used have been investigated. In addition to the environmental concerns, the increasing costs of producing electricity have been born by the end user. Ways in which the electricity already produced is used and conserved is at the forefront of current consumer thinking with a view to reducing energy costs. With this in mind, a need for a device to credibly/affordably reduce the waste energy from commercial refrigeration units exists.
Although there are many ways available in the current market place to purchase energy efficient refrigeration systems, the cost vs. saving can in most cases be difficult to justify. In addition, even newly manufactured units encounter huge losses of waste refrigerated air by way of design. Therefore the need for additional elements to add to existing refrigerated units and likewise new units is required.